Layers of the Heart
by kayakara
Summary: Deep in the cold bowles of Frieza's ship Vegeta dies slowly, becoming the Vegeta that we all know and fear, but, he had a weakness, her name was 'child' she was like a sister to him and her torture was one of the many events that hardened his heart.also c
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ- I own nothing-

Her body was pulsing in pain, her jaw ached as she cursed Freeza ten ways to hell, as she was doing so she stormed down the hall, thankful that her legs were in tact so she could stomp her feet loudly, sending satisfying claps echoing down the hall. Suddenly she was knoked backwards& looked up to find Vegeta. She sighed, stared up at him, too tired to glare, too injured to pick herself up. He met her glare with a frown, "would it be at all possible for you to shut the hell up, child?" he growled, yet offered her his hand and pulled her up. She jerked forward with a muffled cry of pain, holding her mutilated arm to her heaving chest. He frowned knowingly and grasped her arm, pulling it to him almost gently, he inspected the damage then threw her arm down dismissivly. He gave her a level look, she felt tears welling up and cursed herselfinwardly for showing such weakness, especially in front of someone like Vegeta.

His glare softened to a mocking frown, "Instead of storming down the corridor and cursing, some of us sleep quietly and recover after Freeza beats the shit outta us."She fixed herself with a pouty look, "i can't."

She noted his questioning scowl and she clairified, "He blew up my bed room," she growled at the smirk playing over his lips, only encouraging it further. He brought back a hand, smaked her mildly, yet it stung "Come child," he turned deliberatly and she followed to his small quarters. she looked around, peering into the darkness that reflected his dismal nature perfectly, until her eyes fell on his dark figure. "Depressing," she mummbled, taking another quick glance around.

"Just lay down brat!" He pulled on his chest armor over his spandex and went on, "We reside in a depressing world. Why live in pathetic delusions and pittiful denial as well?"

She ignored his snapping reply and sat on the edge of his bed, cringing as she pulled her boots off, then she fell back uncerimouniously, heaving quietly in pain. Despite the ringing in her head, she heard him sigh, come toward her, and hiss, "You're pathetic," as he ripped her top in half, drawing it off her body and down her broken limbs, "I can't belive you are Saiyan." She scooted to the head of the bed, ignoring him still, and snuck under the dark gray covers.

"Aw, Vegeta, I'm not that weak," she peeked at him over the covers, parting her feet further to see the glaring prince, "Am I?" Her confidence dwindled under his disgusted glare.

"I pamper you...," he seemed to be lecturing himself as much as emphasizing his previous statement. She sighed, shrugging it off, and settled into the bed, "Vegeta?" she whispered, already half asleep.

"What, weakling?" his biting response shocked her from her near sleep a bit, coaxing her back to reality. She racked her mind, trying to remember what she'd been saying, a groggy panick settled on her wondering brain, she knew he would get angry soon. She finally murmered as much as she could remember, not quite sure if it was even her original thought, "I'm glad you're stuck with me..."

He looked at her in shock, although one would not know by looking apon him, She must be out of it...

He starined to hear her last breathy words, "Thank you..."

Stupid weakling child he thought to himself, fighting a grin, in a loosing battle, his rare smile was wasted on the darkness though, as was everything else he had. The door slammed behind him.


	2. Making Vegeta Squirm

Okay- this is gonna sound like a lemon at first.. but get your mind outta the gutter! Tisk Tisk! thanx for reviewing!

"Hm," she moaned, barying her face in the pillow, marveling at the warmth and how it steadily rose and fell,

waitaminute... she opened one eye and found herslef peering at a perfectly sculpted bare chest, she gasped, tried to lift her head to see his face, but found herself weighed down by a heavily muscled arm that held her possesivly. She sighed, resting her forehead against him in contentment. These muscles, hard as rock, I'd like to see Freiza get to me now... she smirked, her thoughts wandered and she realised her mind was a jumble, she had trouble sorting her thoughts, she was also sorely distracted by her throbbing arm that the monster had mutilated and the foggy veil of sleep incompasing her mind wasn't helping. With a yawn his eyes opened and they looked at eachother, he didn't look confused, perhaps with his two years of senority over her, he understood what this was. The truth, despit his empty eyes, was that he was just as confused as her, if not in more of a panick than she could even fathom. He weighed his options, I could pull away, yell at her... but it felt good to protect some body, even though half the time he couldn't protect himself, he cringed, tightening his arms on her, she didn't balk as he pulled he closer.

He could now feel her breath rise and fall, her body close to him, so close, Strange, he realised, I don't feel.... attracted Her sigh gaced his ears and he smirked, Ah, whatever. The child is safe, that's all that matters...

she broke the silence, "Vegeta?"

He tilted his chin down to gaze at her, only seeing her hair and the tips of her long ashes that framed her black eyes. "I don't want...," she thought a moment, "I mean, I haven't felt this safe for such a long time."

His pride grew in him until he felt her would burst, "Child," he growled almost mockinly.

but she inturupted him, "You are only two years older than me..." he ignored her and frowned as he concentrated on her next words, "Vegeta," he marveled at how his name sounded from her toung, so innocent, so trusting, so awe filled, she continued, worry lacing her voice now, "Do you, eh... Do you feel... I mean/"

He fought a grin, forced himself to frown, even though she couldn't see him either way, he inturupted, " No child, I don't."

He heard a relived yet confused sigh and found a chuckle bubling in his throat, "Then you won't take this the wrong way..." she took a deep breath,, "You're all I have in the world now, the only thing I can put any trust in and I... I really appreciate you.. Thank you for helping me Vegeta..." He didn't responde, just listened to the humming in his ears as thoughts raced through his head, to fast to decern.

"I couldn't survive this without you..." she peered at him nervously, "I honestly don't think I could."

He didn't glare, didn't smile, didn't hold hergaze for long before he quickly avaerted his eyes, this time it was he who broke the silence, "Yes... well, how's your arm?" a moment of silence passed befor he added, "Weakling."

She rolled from his embrace, knowing he was uncomfortable, she streatched and recoiled the burning limb,

Great, he'll never talk to me again. she tried to lighten the modd, "I'm not human, Vegeta, I heal," she noted his smirk and relaxed, maybe she hadn't completly blown it, mention of the new species of slaves always made him laugh at their patheticness. She shot him one of her own smirks and rolled gracefully out of the bed, turning her attention back to the prince as his muttered curses floated through the darkness. "Shit!" he hissed again, following her example and pulling on his training outfit on. As he neared her, in search of his armor, he caught a glimps of her questioning stare, he clarified, "We're late." and picked up his armor that he'd flung around the room last night in a pain filled daze as he searched for the bed before he'd passed out. She panicked and threw on her boots as fast as she could manage , "Freiza's gonna kill us!" she cried, eyes glinting, wide, in the darkness. Vegeta straightened from putting on his last boot and he accepted the gloves she was offering him as he snarrled, "Never would he grant us such a luxury."


	3. The Rath of a Lizard King

Hey ya'all thank you so much for reviewing! I know it's only 3 reviews- but it means allot. as long as I know it's not in vain, I'll type till I die!.

Before she knew it, she was being drug down the hall, sliding around corners, and feeling a burning grow deep in the injured arm Vegeta had just latched onto as he tore from the room. They finally came to a stop out side of the great door that enclosed Freizas throne room and paused, pulling armor into place, shifting uncomfortably, glancing at one another and trying to catch their breath. She jerked her arm from his grasp and glared at him, holding it to her, "That hurt you oaf!" She was rewarded by a short slap, issued by the princes shaking hand, she moved her hand to her cheek and glared more but said nothing. Abruptly, Vegeta opened the door and marched in, sweeping low to the ground before continuing on his path, she jerked her head up and scurried after him, Thanks for the notice... jerk!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a Ki blast that flew by her head. She ducked and found her self kneeling in the doorway, she instinctionally bowed her head, cringed and waited. But all that came was the booming voice of the deranged lizard, "Perhaps next time we shall bow, eh, my dear?"

"Yes my lord." she responded hurriedly, cursing her betraying tongue.

"COME!"

She threw her head up, took one look at the burning eyes and picked herself up, to run forward, only to be thrown to the ground by the threat of yet another powerful blast.

She gazed in horror as she realized that the monstrously clawed feet were under her, her eyes growing as he lifted one to her face. She immediately found her self turning away, leaning back, pleading with the creature, "No... Master, please..." His face was inches from hers in a matter of seconds, his rancid breath carrying the threat to her ears,

"_You_ do not tell _me_ 'no'... MONKEY!" she despised him for using the word, her tail wrapped tight around her waist, squeezing her in an act of comfort, fear and utter loathing. "I'm sorry, My King..."

"That's better..." he raised the disgusting appendage again.

"But I cannot...."

"WHAT?!?" outrage burned his body and the power was released as he threw attack after attack at the betrayer.

She squealed and dodged, rolling, tripping, sliding, It's way too early in the morning for this... she growled to her self as another blast came too close for comfort, I wonder if _Vegeta_ and _I_ could take him... 

She tripped and rolled onto her feet again, breathing heavy with excitement and rage, finally the blasts ceased and she gathered what courage left, took a deep breath, I'm gonna do this? "Freiza!"

Holy Hell! I just said the ass holes name! "I will stand around," I'm gonna die.. :And watch as you torture my friends," Idiot! Stop now and beg for mercy! "I will take my beatings, I will accept your verbal abuse, I will live in utter hatred towards you," OMYGOD! YOU"RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!! she tried not to cringe, and looked down at herself, I'm still alive? she shrugged mentally, Might as well go on...

"But I will not, WILL NOT, kiss your _majesties_oh, nice touch, girl! Putrid, detestable feet!"

Am I done?" "You may drive me to insanity, may take my pride, may take my life," Nope, not done...

"But you will never," I can't believe I'm still raging like this.. "Do you hear me you revolting lump of worthless imbecile?" GOD! You moron! Why are you doing this? "You will never" Don't you think you took this a little, insy bit too far? "NEVER!" Too late now... "Take my will nor my soul, I will not stoop so low. So I suggest, that next time you think ponder asking of me, such a task, that you will remember just how strong Saiyans are! I will not falter!" She waited, glanced at Vegeta, saw the absolute abashment behind his dark eyes, Yup, took it way too far! Even Vegetas surprised... She was started from her reverie by the sounding of the monsters robust laughter,

"Huh?" she looked up at him, confusion drowning her relief. But all was lost as he disappeared, and dread coursed through her body, This is gonna hurt... A hand came out of nowhere and was clamped on her throat, her eyes grew wide, his laughter had stopped and he was growling.

"What a speech, little minx, I could ask no less from one of my most cherished slaves... or better yet, _pets._" 

He seethed as she attempted to swallow against the enormous claw poised over her jagular vein, the pain inflicted to master this feat bringing an evil smirk to his scaled lips. He licked them and went on, "And so, my dear, beating you will do no good, correct?"

Damn straight bastard! she nodded determinedly, then winced as the claw dug deep. I hate you Freiza, I hate you!

"Then perhaps, we shall make a bargain, eh?"

She didn't respond verbally, only screamed at him in her thoughts, although he couldn't hear, he could read, and it was written all over her features, I hate you!. He jerked her, tearing a cry from her dry lips, "Respond!"

"Ye...Yes..." she cleared her throat and felt the grip tighten, cutting off air supply, her mouth gaped in panic.

He brought his face close to hers, "Let's see..."

I hate you!

"Ah, I know..."

I HATE YOU!!!

"If you will not submit your luscious lips to my feet..."

I. HATE. YOU!!!

"Then you will render your flawless body to mine." He smiled proudly at his wit.

I so fucking ha...ha...O shit... Bile rose in her throat, if it hadn't been for the vise-like grip he sustained, she would have vomited.

"Does that sound fair?" He wrenched the gasping Saiyan around, "Does it?" he released his hold on her and flung her to the floor, he took the back of her head in his hand, shoving it down, grinding her swollen lips into hard scale.

He looked down as she sucked in lung fulls of air, tears pooling on his foot and smirked, completely sated he kicked her across the room and strolled back to his throne, grinning like an idiot as he felt Vegetas Ki rise steadily. He sat

"You will be mine..." he laughed, "Soon, oh, so soon..." a tremor took his body and he sighed in contentment then turned sharply at the other Saiyan, "You!" He growled, earning Vegetas glare, "Take her to your room..." once he realized that the demand calmed the Saiyan he growled, "She'll need plenty of rest for tonight..." 


	4. A Promice if Fulfilled

"Stop that incessant whimpering."   
She sniffled, glazed eyes boring into his. "I... I..."  
He noted how her intertwined hands lay in her lap, covering her pelvis as they shook. he looked into her eyes, anger very apparent, he realized she would take it as directed toward her but his fiery black eyes didn't falter in the slightest. To his utter amazement he found that he was counting her tears as they rolled down her cheeks, imagining Freizas death with every crystal drop the monster had caused to fall.  
Finally, shaking himself from his reverie, he found his voice, "Will you shut up!"  
She flinched, her pleading eyes darting from their contact with his own dark pools of malice.  
Suddenly he noticed shame in her tired expression,   
"You're a Saiyan damn it! Grow up!"  
She lifted her gaze, eyes flashing anger. he coaxed.  
"Grow up?" She repeated, voice cracking . "Grow up!" She pushed herself up on shaking legs and stumbled toward him, "That is exactly what I just did!" Her arm flung back and pointed at the door, "That's exactly what that monster just made me do!" She turned her accusing finger on the princes chest, "Do you have any idea/"  
"Yes, damn it, I do! I was sold, given away, taken! Beaten, used, disrespected, starved! Everything I'd ever been taught, everything I'd held true... DESTROYED!" The intensity of a murderous beast came alive in every aspect that was Vegeta, "You seem to forget, little girl, that you're not the only one on this ship... I've been here a hella lot longer than you have!" He growled deep in his throat at her and raged on, "So he made you a toy! He makes us all something! I'm his personal beating bag! Do you think that I enjoy it? That I don't want to die because I am a Saiyan prince, and I can't defend myself against an ugly freak like him? I do, but I wont! I wont grant him the satisfaction of knowing that he makes me like this! I only get stronger... with every beating, every verbal barrage, every humiliation, I grow in power until one day I will kill the creature! that is why I stay alive, that is why I breathe, that is why I am!"  
He towered over her, "I am your prince! My blood, the blood I own as a birth right, is coursing through your veins! I own you! And I command you shut the hell up, control your emotions, forget what it is to cry, forget what it is to feel anything but pure, dark, blind rage! You will not survive this by being weak!" He found that he was reaching for her, pulling her by the shoulders, willing her with his eyes, offering her his strength, "There is only one reason to live on this world, under this monsters rule, and that is to someday gain the power to kill him!" he sneered as a determined fire grew in her eyes, urging him on, to push her over the edge of hate, "The only way to do this is to thrive! Thrive in your misery, devour your despair, feed on the evil that he attacks you with. He gives torment, turn it to an unbeatable energy, use it against him!"  
"Yes...," her silent murmur interrupted him, "He is my teacher, I shall learn, so I may one day teach him...," the monotone voice echoed, "Teach him what it is to be a true Saiyan!" She hugged him and he rolled his eyes, but did not deny her the contact,   
She caught the look of disgust floating across his face, but paid him no mind, she was going to kill Freiza... Nothing would convince her otherwise... not the gods themselves... 


	5. Nappa Comes a' knockin'

I have no idea what all the crap at the top of the chaptesr are... ummm, yeah.

anyhoo, thanx for the review, *Ehem* more please! And the E-mails! I encourage you to give me detail! Give me something I can work with people! I'm begging you!

*down on knees, pleading, crying*

I need suggestions, I'm coming to a "writers block" thing here, I'm loosing my insperation because no body loves my babies! AKA "Layers of the heart, Kayakara, Earthlings are weak..."

I'm really struggling with these stupid computers! They are wierd!!! HELP!!!!

So here it is, it's good, I think.....I don't own DBZ... no, ya think? *sarcasm..lol

She finally tore herself from his grasp, flashing him a fervent grin in reassurance that she was under controll now. He stepped away, somewhate thankfully, and peeled his clothes off, standing in boxers and streatching with a long yawn. He pulled the covers to the foot of the bed, 

"Shall we?" She broke from a yawn with a sigh and crawled in, wearing a large shirt of his that she kept tripping over, she curled into a ball, knees to her chest. Vegeta lay on the other side of the massive bed and pulled the blankets over them both, as the soft covers caressed her delicate form, she sighed in contentment and already started to drift to sleep. A low growl eascaped Vegeta, in his own form of a sigh and he glanced over at the now sleeping girl. Knowing that she was safe with him, and that she was aware of the fact, brought a lazy smirk to his lips before he surcummed to the awaiting sleep that was tempting his battered body and molested mind, promicing that both pains would ceese. His mind did not rest, it rebelled sleep, rejecting it many times over with starteling flashes of his past thrown together with visions of what he assumed the lizard had done to the girl beside him. All night, they took turns, jolting awake by vivid images of mass murder and gore, reaching for eachother in a fear drunken state they would fall unconcious again.

Two bloodshot eyes snapped open, then another two, darting wildly around in search of the possessor of the voice that had broken their sleep. Both finally fell apon Nappa, who stood in the door way of the room, light from the corridor illuminated him and seeped in, hungrilly searching for eyes, vulnerable with sleep, or lack-there-of. She flipped over and sunk her face into her pillow, fighting to fall asleep again. "What the hell do you want Nappa?" He demanded, sheilding his eyes. The fellow saiyan wore a meaningful grin, a secretive look in his eyes and a daunting snicker threatening his tounge. "Don't pretend I was inturrupting your sleep, you and I know full well that you were awake, your dreams ridden with reminders of you terrored life," he barked out a laugh, "Vegeta, drop that weak blast, theres virtually no will power behind it what-so-ever."

Vegeta smirked, "And yet, it's more than enough to destroy a weakling like you," he flew out of the bed, and was apon Nappa instantly, "Come on Vegeta, it was a joke..." hands out streatched the prince growled, "Prince Vegeta!" he warned and with a blast he blew the soldier into the far wall, "Forget that title again and it will be branded on you in various places... for wich I will deside their locations," he moved closer to him, spitting on the fallen Saiyan, "I can cause you pain that you never imagined, that you never experienced..." another red blast shook the room as he prepared to kill the man. From his place on the ground he shouted desperatly, "Freiza demands your attendance," Vegeta sighed, the light in his hand disintergrated and he relaxed; ::Thank the other world that low class ass reminded me of the lizard abomination before I killed him... That could have been bad:: he made his way to his armor, stopped abruptly as he noticed the soldiers gaze falling on his sleeping apprentice. "He requires both of you..." he smirked up at the glaring Saiyan, raising a suggestive eyebrow. The dark prince scowled, looked away from Nappa, "Child, we are summoned." Both Saiyans were mildly amused as the young woman jerked up at his gruf voice and found herself on the floor, twisted up in sheets. She squirmed free and stood, streatching, glancing at the dark night sky. Eyes now wide, she dropped her arms to her side and gasped, "Vegeta!" Nappa noted the lack of title and the princes lack of notice and frowned to himself. "The second moon hasn't even dropped!" she complained.

"No matter child, find your self prepared in a matter of moments or else."

"Yes Vegeta..." she sighed and hurriedly began gathering her clothes and slipping them on.

She pulled at the garnments, inspecting the new tears they bore and shuddering at the reminent memories of her last encounter with the lizard, visions flashed before her, and Vegeta witnessed her eyes grow dark. "Come on," he demanded with a soft growl.

They were led out by Nappa, and stopped a ways down the hall at the huge door to the demons private quarters, she fought the urge to flee and buckled her knees, not trusting her own body any longer, for it had betrayed her so much already. Suddenly as she turned to run despit her desperate efforts, a hand was clamped on her wrist and she found herself Vegeta's eyes searching hers, she nodded curtly, somehow gaining strength in his gaze, he releced her hold, looked forward and snarrled, "Child, fix that scrap of a dress you're wearing, the sight of you is utterly repulsive." she tugged at it and fixed it on herself, trying to hide herself from the monster waiting for them on the other side of the doors. Another hand clasped her wrist and she turned to look at Nappa as he sneered, "Well, Vegeta, we'll be seeing you..."

"Wait a minute..." she growled, trying to keep the tremors from her voice, before she could muster enough courage to speak again, he went on, "I lied my dear," he turned to smirk at Vegeta, "Poor Vegeta," he cocked his head in mockery as he pulled her closer, "Don't worry princy, I'll keep her happy while you're busy, then you can have your little mate back..."

She struggled against him, "I'm not his mate!"

"Well, that makes this all the more fun... perhaps I will mark you."

"I'll mark you asshole!" she seethed, trying to elbow him.

Vegeta stepped forward, No, not again I will stop it this time! Nappa jerked her back with him.

"Ah ah ah... Lords orders, I deliver you, I get the woman, you get a royal ass kicking." he leaned in to run his tounge across her neck, growling suductivly as he groped for her tail, what he found was her hand, charging a Ki blast that blew him away though the wall behind them. His grip on her pulled her with him untill she reached up and snapped his arm. Panting she tried to smile, but it was streatched and weary, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Good luck Vegeta" 

He watched her stagger down the cold corridor and smirked to himself before turning to blast Nappa in the head, knocking him unconcious, then turned and stormed into Freizas room, sending a petite concubine alien woman streaking across the room. He could sence her fear as she wondered the same thing he did, if she'd survive tonight. The rage in him for the scaled abomination before him grew. He growled deep in his throat and bent down to the floor in a sweeping bow then stood, glaring defiantly. ::It's time...:: 


	6. Bad Dreams, Worse Reality

is... ummm, yeah.  
anyhoo, thanx for the review, *Ehem* more please! And the E-mails! I encourage you to give me detail! Give me something I can work with people! I'm begging you!  
*down on knees, pleading, crying*  
I need suggestions, I'm coming to a "writers block" thing here, I'm loosing my insperation because no body loves my babies! AKA "Layers of the heart, Kayakara, Earthlings are weak..."  
  
So here it is, it's good, I think.....I don't own DBZ... no, ya think? *sarcasm..lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Freiza wasted no time trying to blast him away, and growled visiously as he faded away, reappeared a few feet away from Vegeta, "How dare you dodge my blows!" he chuckled evily, "We both know full well that your attempts are futile," he fired again, "Now stand still Monkey. I don't feel like obliverating my quarters!" He only smirked defiantly. "Then you better try harder than that."  
  
"You know," Freiza circled him slowly, "Red is definatly your color. Brings out the color of your tail... oh, that's right, you don't have a tail," he smirked amorally, kicking the fallen prince in the ribs again, "What's a monkey without his tail?" Vegeta pulled at his bindings holding him captive to a three foot diameter on the cold floor, but to no avail. He pulled relentlessly, desperate to hold his pounding head in his hands, but his body was so worn and broke, he could hardly move. Blood flowed into his eyes, into his mouth, flooding his nostrils with the heavy copper odor. Another swift kick to the side lifted him from the ground and into the air until he lost slack in his restraints and was jerked back to the floor, that was growing disturbingly warm and wet from his blood. His body convulsed and heaved but he couldn't discharge the contents of his stomach, instead blood coursed out his mouth and he coughed it out to mix with the puddles from his first and second beatings. His refusal to clean up his own blood was what caused these beatings to keep coming, this was his punishment, the price for his pride. His pride, how much he had at this point, he was unsure, but he was holding on to as much as he could. Freiza was aware that vegeta would refuse again and again. Would force him to kill him, he wasn't about to let him get away with his defiance and so the beatings went on. Vegeta knew the only way to end the torture was to die or pass out, a foot came down on one of his arms and his eyes rolled back into his head from the pain as much as the sight of his ivory bone stabbing through the flesh. He bit his lip as the other arm recived the same fate, until his teeth met and more blood flowed into his mouth to gag him.  
He'd bitten through his lip countless times before and it always brought a tormenting amount of comfort to his reeling, screaming conciousness, comforting him in the fact that the pain was predicted and he'd controlled it. He shook his jumbled head in a desolate attempt to clear it of the confusing thoughts and glared up at the reptilian beast. He knew he was laughing, but he couldn't hear the foul sound over the blood pounding in his ears. His head fell in exaustion as he sucked in another deep breath and his body tremord, then jerked in shock as the wind was forced from his lungs and Frieza stepped from his back, wiping blood from his foot with a disgusted, yet satisfied facial expression.  
All the air rushing back into his lungs, after moments of fruitless gasping that seemed like an eternity, burned in his chest, he gasped, his mind raced, blue light shone before him and a fog enveloped his brain. He fought it off, but it'd been held at bay too long and it was taking him quickly, he screamed to himself, his cracked lips seemed to tear more as he opened them to speak, to tell... to say...to... "I defy you...honerless bast... ard..."  
  
  
He moaned as reality came at him, light flooded his sight, burning his eyes, he swept the room, seeing the girl sitting across his room. She knew he was awake, but said nothing, dared not attempt to assist him, made no advance to help for fear to falter his pride further. He felt his will power drain once more and fell to the silent temptations of sleep. He walked from the training chamber, dabbing at his face and neck with a towl. His body was weak and spent, he knew that soon the numbing effect of the adrenilinflowing through him would wear off, leaving him in pain, rendering him barley capable of walking, but until then, he was relishing the drunken feel deep in his strained muscles. As he made his way down the dark corridor to his room, he caught sight of a dark figure in the shadows, he ignored it until his name floated from the darkness to him, he peered, making out the delicate figure of the girl. He made his way closer, carefully squinting against the sable shade, he could scarcely see her soft features as she smiled warmly, "Hello Vegeta..." she murmered, her innocent voice floating to his ears and carressing them gently.  
"Child," he smirked, happy to be in her amicable presence.  
"I need you, Vegeta,"  
"You need me for what child?"  
"I need you," she screamed in extreame anguish, grasping her head, then smiled, stood from her pained crouch and growled then disappeared for a moment.  
"Child?" he searched the shadows for her, could not detect her Ki aura anywhere, "Child?" he repeated, running a tired arm through the darkness, feeling nothing. He finally hit something soft,   
he looked closer, carefully searching the darkness. A glint caught his eye and he realised it was the tears running down her cheeks. ::damn, don't cry child...:: "Vegeta, save me..."  
"Save you?" she suddenly lurched forward and fell into his arms. "Save me, please..."  
He held her the best he knew how, tried to console her, despite his discomfort.   
"Please..." her tear jerked please stopped abruptly and he looked down as she began to laugh.  
The booming sound coming from her seemed too monsterous for her small stature, the tearing of clothing sounded and he pulled away, looking at her in shock as she grew in mass and Ki power.  
"Child?"  
"You shouldn't of fallen in love with her Vegeta,"  
he glared at the white beast, "I didn't!" he shouted.  
he chuckled evily, "You shouldn't of cared for her, Monkey!"  
"Ah!" Vegeta sat up with a start and gasped in lungfulls of air. As he slowly gained perspective on his surroundings he realised small, cool hands patting his face. "Don't touch me child!" he pushed her away. She looked hurt at first, then smiled, hugging him despite.  
::Stupid child,:: he cursed her, and himself, for he could not deny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, my computer is making me REALLLYYYYYY MADDDD!!!! you have no idea how confusing it is... so I'll try to figure all this crap out tomarrow. I'm soo sorry!!!! REALLY I AM!!!! this is wierd!!!! 


	7. Feild Trip

Hey Cyrzy or whatever your name is, that was a nice review, I appreciate it, I know my spelling sucks like a bitch, but I get a lot of crap while I type, itÕs all done while I skip class or at lunch, I donÕt eat proper meals so I can post these for you guys! LOL! IÕll try my best to fix the problem, and you need to E-mail me with suggestions or this little trip theyÕre on will take amillion chapters because IÕm coming to a writers block! So, hereÕs something to sink your teeth into, hope you enjoyÉ..  
  
Ê  
  
Ê  
  
Ê  
  
He felt as if he would never be capable of proper movement again, limping and staggering he tried to open the door to his room but spasms jerked his slowly mending arms and prooved the feat difficult. He finally managed to fling the door into the wall and it echoed all the hatred and disdain coursing through his mind. He stummbled in, furious with himself, his body, his master, Nappa, with anyone and everyone and espesially angry because he could not train decently.Collapsing on his bed he swallowed an agonized moan, looked up as he felt a Ki presence, "Oh, it's you child..." he dropped back down and groaned.  
  
" 'Oh, child' yourself! I have a name you know!"  
  
"No, I was not aware of this," he growled with extream dis-intrest.  
  
"Well I do!"  
  
"No, you don't." he stated.  
  
"I do!" she yelled, "No body knows it, but I do have one!"  
  
He sat up fast, ignoring the pain.  
  
"Then what the hell is it?"  
  
She started in surprise, "Um, I don't want to tell you..."  
  
He stood, once again reciving a wave of faintness then nausea, he marched over to her.  
  
"Then shut up about it already!" he blinked, trying to clear the stars from before him, "I'll call you whatever I damn-well please."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she propped her hands on her hips audaciously, "Well it better not be 'child' because that is not my name!"  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
She gaped in shock at his sudden, very un-Vegeta-like compliance.  
  
"I will adress you from now on as 'woman'. Does that please the little female before me?" his voice was laden with mockery but she still felt as if she'd won, at least a little bit.  
  
"Well, does it?"  
  
"I, um..."  
  
"Ha, stupid woman!" he raged, clenching his fists at his side.  
  
"Um, Friesa wants to see us..."  
  
"Is this some un-writen law?" he growled, pushing past her, she scurried after him, looking up meakly, "Um, what is?"  
  
He didn't seem to hear her and went on, answering her question without beeing aware of it.  
  
"Make Vegeta fuming mad, then send him to Freisa!" he growled again.  
  
"Sorry, I just want a real name..."  
  
"Well how do you suppose to have one if you wont tell anybody what it is?" he glared down at the stammering girl.  
  
"The truth is... I don't really remember what it is..." He couldn't help but smirk, "Then make one up, stupid female." she grinned at him, taking his comment for what it was, a good natured teasing. "I'm afraid I'm not too creative..."  
  
He scowled again, "Well then shut up."  
  
"I suppose you're right..." she sighed.  
  
"Of course I am!" he pushed open the doors to the throne room and they bowed in stride.  
  
"There you are Vegeta," the albino creature chortled, "I see you're recovered well,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, good then. Because I have a little trip for you too take," he leaned forward, eyeing them,  
  
"For both of you..." Vegeta couldn't help but grow interested.  
  
"You will leave tonight,"  
  
"Tonight?!" she gasped, "To where?"  
  
"That is none of your concern my pet," he leaned back, "Am I not a perfect master to you two?"  
  
They looked at eachother, not sure how to respond, or better yet, how to lie through their teeth.  
  
He sat forward with a growl, "AM I?"  
  
"Yes!" they murmered hastily, hoping to keep the vehemence from their voices, the word tasted bitter as it roled from thier tounges and they stole side-long glances at eachother.  
  
::should we leave:: she wondered.  
  
::has the damn beast excused us?:: Vegeta growled to himself, glaring steadfastedly at him.  
  
"Leave me!"  
  
They turned on their heels and slinked out, the door swinging closed and latching behind them, sending a sharp echo chasing them down the hall. "I don't know what good he assumes you would be for this mission," Vegeta growled, marching back to thier room. She shrugged dejectedly, too sick from her encounter with the monster to pay any heed to the prince fuming at her side. "None... No good what-so-ever..." he forced open the door, not even unlockling it, the door jam crumbled, as it once again suffered from his wrathful actions. "Get in bed and rest!" he demanded, heading toward thier dressers, "I don't want you complaining through out the entire trip."  
  
"I don't have to do what you say," she mumbled.  
  
He turned from his open drawr dropping the bag he'd been shoving training suits and gloves into.  
  
"I don't have to treat you as well as I do..." he retaliated, snidely, warning inching it's way into his voice. "I'm tired any ways," she murmered, scowling as she climbed into the bed.  
  
He chuckled to himself and went back to packing thier things. 


	8. Sick And Tired

Hey Hey Hey! Long time no... read, lol. Okay okay, I know, it's been awhile....sorry....  
*Holds up hands in surrender* Really I am! I had a week off of school, and like I said before, the shit really hit the fan this time and I'm in it deep so the whole week I've been grounded. Depressing yes, but I get out alot of my aggressions in my portrayl of my characters, um, Vegeta mostly. he he. I really have been writing alot, I have homework, two other stories and a story I'm submitting to be published so I'm busy! I'm also trying for a job at a vet! Wish me luck.  
I think the story is gonna pick up soon now, I've got lots more to work with, I guess I used the ship scene and stuff as a 'Vegeta and 'child/woman/female' converse kinda way. I don't want this to be a boring, 'they desroy a planet' theme and I have a huge suprise coming up so reveiw!  
I do read the reviews, in fact, my teacher prints them out! What a crazy guy! But we all love him!  
*smirk* you better be reading this! Um....Yeah, ash, if you're reading this, it's about time! Whatzup! enjoy. okay..........this is alot, but, um, it's been nine days so.....YIKES!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she murmered, slowly inching her way out the door and down a cold dark corridor, her bare feet slapping the flat floor beneth them. She wondered aimlessly, pausing at corners to peek around then continue timidly. "I'm never gonna find any one in this maze," she sighed, leaning against a wall, her shoulders slumping tierdly. A hand shot out of nowhere and grasped her arm, he Ki sky rocketed and she exploded in energy, she screamed and turned on, "Vegeta!" she swong at him angrily but he blocked the blow with ease, a smirk crept across his face and she growled lowly at him. He jeked her once, urging her to follow him down the hall, then let go. She rubbed her now sore arm and scowled as she followed slowly.  
"You really are stupid woman," he glanced back at her for a moment while he held his hand to a pannel that opened two large steel doors, they opened with a welcoming swish and closed behind the two Saiyans as they walked into the comand deck. Vegeta sat himself in a large chair and went on, "Any saiyan with half a brain would have simply sought out my Ki and known exactly where to go,"  
"Well I/"  
"And," he went on, spinning the chair to glare at her, "You would have known it was safe to exit your quarters. What if you were held captive?"  
"I uh,"  
"Would be dead now," he gave her a mixed sneer and turned back to the controlls.  
"Excuse me, your majesty, but I was half asleep," she sat at a secondary pannel and sighed again.  
He cocked his head to adress her, but kept his eyes on the readings the ship sent to the screen in front of him, "No excuse weakling, you'd be more than half dead by now, if it wern't for me."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You roll your eyes now, in irritation, but someday, if I'm not around to save you, you will be staring at the back of your head as you slowly die ,"  
"Well, Mr. 'the glass is half empty', what should I do to help?"  
"Sit there and shut the hell up, Miss, 'I'm begging to have my head knocked off for being a disrespectful, ungrateful brat,'."  
"Okay, I can take a hint," she stood and began to leave.  
"Did I excuse you?"  
She stood with her back to him, facing the door,"Did I ask your permission?"  
the door closed behind her and she took a hall that led to the left, in search of food.  
He smirked and began working at the controlls, paying half a mind to her Ki aura and where she went. After a few silent moments at the console Vegeta stepped back from the controlls and sighed, taking one last glance at the reading on the screen. Satisfied with their current position, he walked out, leaving the ship on auto pilot, he stormed down the hall with purpose in his gait. He simply followed her scent until he found himself at the doors of a great room full of all sorts of luxuries. The like of wich the girl was enjoying emensly at the moment, she was curled into a ball on a plush chair, her tail lax and twitching lazily beside her. He smirked and stepped closer to the sleeping child. Her eyelashes rested delicatly on her cheeks and fluttered every now and then as she drempt. A small smile graced her lips her face was a mask of serenity, sweet and peaceful. He stood and basked in the perfect contentment reflected on her face, exploring her innocentce curiously and with an intence awe. The quiet was soon disturbed by a booming voice, laden with enough evil to poison even the most holy of angels. Vegeta jumped in surprise, despite his most desperate efforts to do otherwise, an uncontrolled growl escaped him and he fought the convulsions deep in his gut. He turned to face a large screen that took up most of the far wall, filled, now, with the putrid face of Freisa. He looked over to the girl, hoping she wouldn't wake to the monster but as her eyes fluttered open and she jerked awake he knew she had.  
"Well," the monster chortled sickening the Saiyans, "I presume you apprecieate the ship?"  
She gagged and Vegeta invoulantarily jumped a few feet away, eyeing her carefully as she keeled over and gagged again. He looked up to see Freisa smiling wider and he growled lowly.  
She hacked, doubling over farther as the robust laughter of the creature echoed in the room, she winced and the contents of her stomache spilled over, out of her mouth and onto the floor.  
She fought more convulsions and emptied her stomache with a round of murky bile then she layed back and gasped, fighting to stop her bodys tremmorings. The prince stepped away again as a rancid smell met him.  
"Are you sick my dear?"  
"Not until you spoke," Vegeta snarrled.  
"I hope you are not implying what I think you are," Freisa growled in response.  
"Of course not... Your majesty," his voice dripped venom, he didn't look up from his locked gaze on his shaking accomplice.  
"I'm glad, for your benifit I assure you..." warning was strong in his tone as he glared apon them.  
Vegeta bit his tounge, the girl wiped tears from her eyes but they watered more.  
"I transmitted to inform you that you will be docking shortly." the simulcast was cut.  
From her place on the chair she cursed the white mutant, Vegeta smirked and stepped around to face her still keeping his distance, "Clean this mess up immediatly." he demanded, his voice somehow void of all cruelty or force. She sighed and gazed up at him with tired, glazed eyes, "Okay Vegeta,"  
"Now," he said, almost questioning her.  
"Yeah, I'm well enough to clean it up now,"  
He nodded shortly and walked toward the doors then stopped as she moaned.  
"Uh, my gut hurts," she sat up and looked at his still figure, "I hate throwing up," she went on.  
"I hardly expect you to enjoy it," he growled sarcasticly, "if it will shut you up, I will fetch you a drink..." He turned back to watch her as she spit onto the mess and made a face.  
"Well, will it cause your complaints to cease?" she looked up and smiled warmly, "Yeah," she slumped over again, "Yeah it'll shut me up, thak you Vegeta," she heard the door swish closed behind him and she smiled, shacking her head exasperatedly as she stood.  
"Where do they keep rags in here?" she whispered to herself, setting off in search of cleaning supplies.  
...  
She accepted the drink with a shaking hand and slowly brought it to rest at her bottom lip as she watched Vegeta over the rim of the cup, he scowled and she took a tentive swallow, sighing as she set it down in front of her. "Thank you," she murmered as she lifted the corner of her mouth in a small smile. He smirked back, "Anything to shut you up," he leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head as he watched her. She looked down at her pale hands and moved to raise her cup for another drink when she froze, she lifted her gaze, her expression overtaken with awe. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and after a moment barked, "What are you looking at?"  
She raised her hand and pointed past him. He leaned forward and turned to look. A vast window lay before him, it was filled with the splendor of a blue sphere. He allowed his jaw to rest slack for a moment before turning back on her and scowling, "Stupid woman, it's only some god-forsaken planet we're supposed to destroy," he shook his head in disgust at her, got up and stormed out of the room, leaving an echo as the only proof of his former presence. She stood and gazed at the planet, wondering if he could, in fact, honestly deny the beauty of the magnificant orb that they were steadily nearing. She shook her head and followed him out to the docking bay where she found him bent over some controlls. "Are we cloaked?" she whispered.  
He turned on her, "Of course we are!" he turned away again, she stepped closer.  
"This world is ignorant, we will have to land they have no off planet ports." His voice was snide and full of disgust. She tried to catch a glimps of the readings but he blocked them, she wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. He looked over at her, "Get yourself to the control deck, prepare for landing,"  
She nodded shortly and walked out. By the time Vegeta entered the command deck she had already preped the landing gear, he sat next to her and they watched the screen as the planet grew nearer and nearer until a large clearing came into veiw. She let her hands hover over the controlls before, on some unspoken order, she let them fly over they buttons and levers as she directed the craft to a smooth settling. Vegeta gave her a small shove as they made their way to exit onto the planet surface, "Got to admit, that was an acceptable landing," She rolled her eyes and layed her hand on the pannel by the door, "Gee, Vegeta, your compliments are too much," she led the way out. They stood side by side and gazed at their new surroundings, "It's beatiful," she breathed, Vegeta commented with a short, mocking, snort and trudged forward. They snaked their way through dence undergrowth of a small gaunt forest, it seemed as if it were out of place. Vegeta tossed a scouter to her and she held it, "Synchronize," he grummbled, pausing in his stride. "What is the time measurment on this planet?" she questioned.  
He glared at her then brought his finger up to his scouter as he began turning the time forward.  
"Vegeta! What do I set it for?"  
He yanked it from her pushed some buttons and jamed it in her hands again, she put it on.  
"It's so damned dark!" he cursed as they walked on, she followed sighlently.  
Finally they came to a long stretch of stone and he smirked, "It's about time," they followed the path. "Vegeta!" she screeched, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back. He turned a scowl on her and freed his arm, she took to the sky and watched as a metalic object rammed into him, making an earsplitting noise. The saiyan stood and looked at the two pieces of rubble laying on either side of him he scowled up at her, flew up, and pointing down he growled, "Is that what you were trying to rescue me from?" he laughed shortly then flew off, she struggled to keep pace with him.............  
  
  
  
  
Ha Ha! I know, it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but it's only gonna be a day or so, not a week like before. I really am sorry, drop the weapons please! Okay, here's the deal, I'm getting alot of, "What's the chicks name?" demands, E-mails, reviews coming in........  
I think it's time you all pitched in so.............  
Now is you chance!  
You  
yes you!  
Can Enter to win the:  
Name the charater in Kayakara's story contest!  
You must be, literate, human, and not an idiot to submit!  
Hey, my contest, my rules. Ah, whatever I don't care  
anyone can submit! Gee ain't I a sweet gal?  
NO? Well, who cares? No one?  
Okay then, submit now!  
Review now!  
BYE!  
All submissions are leagal holdings to the Kayakara Story Society (K.S.S.) in the act of submission you are relinquishing all copyrights to the names or any other words entered. If asked at any time after submission to: Donate a major artery, sell your soal to the devil, give large sums of money or any other object or favor, you are legally bound to do so with no hestiation or the K.S.S. is liable to: hunt you down like the dog you are, eat all the food in your house, bash in your windows and other breakable objects, and kid nap anything you hold dear. Any Anonymous entrants will be tracked down and punished for thier blatant cowedice in wich they will: pay deary with their lives, be sold to foreign countires as slaves, or be held captive in a tiny, cold basement where the people of the K.S.S. will drain their minds of any ideas for future stories then they will store the ideas in little canning jars on shelves marked as jams and jellies accordingly. Later, the substances will be enjected into fignuetan bars and the staff of the K.S.S. will eat them and absorbe the ideas. It is also to be known that anyone with an exeptionally great idea will forfeit all privilege to future (or past) offspring so we may drain them as well. If you have any questions or comments please send to:  
U R A Moron  
6620 DumbAss Way  
HowdumbcanUget? 700987   
or call toll free, (555) 1-800-KiSS-MyASS  
(So we can laugh at you as we sip cofee and eat fignuatant bars)  
Any calls over two and a quarter minutes will immediatly be charge to the number one apendage or small organ per aditional minute. 


	9. A Child Called Isshi

Okay, this is a short chapter....sorry.....I'm really sick right now. It's just one thing after another now-a-days. I just got a horse for my birthday so I'm really busy now! I miss hearing from you all! Ta!  
  
She pushed herself as hard as she could, but hard as she might try she couldn't keep up with Vegeta's speed as he soared gracefully, manevering with ease amongst obtacles she barely evaded. She sighed and shifted nervously in mid air, trying to catch a quick glimps of how the prince before her was reacting to their new surroundings. All she could assume of him was that he was scowling, as always. She stuck her tounge out at the back of his head and was immedieatly greeted with a energy blast as he sped away at an incredible speed. She stopped in mid air, watching in complete abashment as he disappeared into the distance, had he seen her stick out her tounge? She shook her head dejectedly, there was no way in hell she could keep up with that pace, and he knew it all too well, he was a million times more powerful than she could ever dream of being. Something tickled her cheek and she reached up to rub it, her hand came away wet and she realised she was crying. A look of surprise came over her face as she felt more tears fall, helpless to stop the flood of emotion draining from her, she began a slow decent to the ground where she collapsed and wept uncontrollably into the soft soil of the new planet. The darkness enveloped her and she fell onto her side, pulling up handfulls of grass as she went on, her body quaked with desperate sobs. He was walking, cursing the world, the dog before him sniffed at the ground with the pure curiosity and innocent elatedness of a toddler and he had the sudden urge to kick it but he immediatly scolded himself for such an aweful thought. ::At least one of us enjoyes it here:: he thought darkly, fighting the small smirk tugging at his lips as the hound bounded in place and let out a gutteral bray. "What?" he asked, swallowing a chuckle, desperate to remain sollemn and brooding. He finally compromised with himself and followed, fixed with a seirious facial expression. He could barley follow the dark tail that bobbed through the deep brush of the feild and was out of breath by the time he came up on the hound. "What is it old man?" he asked, his voice raising in question and exiting the dog further as it jumped in place, growling and whinning it turned to face the road. He shook his head, "Lead the way..." he told the dog, it thankfully took off, streaking a few yards to the road, turning to wait for his master to trot up then running more until he stopped to sniff at a dark figure. He ran faster, interested now, as he saw the figure move, and faster yet as a broken scream echoed through the night. "Wait!" he called, nearing the shadow as it backed away from the dog. "Mutt! Come here!" he demanded but the dog only sat on it's haunches and continued to sniff at the girl, whom he could see more clearly now. He knelt down, taking the dogs collar and giving him a tug pushing him away from her. "Sorry," he ampled closer to her, half bent over as he held onto the dog, "he just likes to visit, he means no harm, are you okay?" She nodded slowly, not sure of what to do. He saw tears in her eyes and extended his hand, pulling her up as he stood. "What's wrong?"  
She sniffled and gazed up at him then shook her head in denial.  
"Um, do you speak?"  
"yes..." her voice was tight from crying and she swallowed painfully.   
"I'm Luke, you are...?"  
"I...I am....I'm called child," she winced, not quiet ready to explain.  
"Child huh?" he rocked back on his heels shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "That's... original..." he grinned, his smile was attractive, and he leaned his head back, shaking it slowly so that his black hair would fall from his brow. She smiled weakly and nodded her agreement, thankful for the strangers lack of questions. "Well," he tore his gaze from the stars and back to her shining face, "I think I will call you Isshi, if you don't mind..."  
"Isshi?... Why?"  
"Well, I don't speak much Japanese, but Isshi is "child" in Japanese," he looked at her side long and rocked on his feet again, "I think it's fitting,"  
"Isshi," she repeated, dusting her pants and watching him curiously.  
"Well... Isshi," he gave her a carefully questioning look and she smiled, "I think Mutt and I owe you a drink or something, for his bad manners,"  
"that would be much apprecieated," she swallowed experimentally and nodded, "Yes, i'm very thirsty,"  
"Well then, you may want to take my hand, this feild can be dangerous at night," she accepted his out sreatched hand and used her free hand to wipe her itching cheeks. They walked slowly throught the feild, careful with every step, Mutt running ahead and participating in such extream antics that they couldn't help but laugh like blithering idiots. By the time they reached his small house they had to depend on eachother for support as they tried desperatly to stp laughing. Without success, they entered the sleeping house anyways and were immedieatly greeted by an angry man holding a lantern up to them, "now what have you drug in here in the dead of night?" he growled, his voice tired and slow, yet gruff, it reminded her of Vegeta and held a certain amount of comfort. Comfort that soon subsided to raw anger at his reckless abandoment of her. Luke's hold on her hand tightened and he grinned despite his fathers mood, "This, father, is Isshi." he swong their hands a bit then dropped hers as he reached back to close the door behind them.  
"Isshi?" the man repeated.  
"Yes, her name is Isshi."  
  
hope you enjoyed. I think i'm on my way for now, I have a few idea's for future chapters.  
I'm trying to update kayakara but it wont let me.. so....I'll keep trying.  
BYE! R&R please! 


	10. it's an earthling thing

Okay, this is a short chapter....sorry.....I'm really sick right now. It's just one thing after another now-a-days. I just got a horse for my birthday so I'm really busy now! I miss hearing from you all! Ta!  
  
She pushed herself as hard as she could, but hard as she might try she couldn't keep up with Vegeta's speed as he soared gracefully, manevering with ease amongst obtacles she barely evaded. She sighed and shifted nervously in mid air, trying to catch a quick glimps of how the prince before her was reacting to their new surroundings. All she could assume of him was that he was scowling, as always. She stuck her tounge out at the back of his head and was immedieatly greeted with a energy blast as he sped away at an incredible speed. She stopped in mid air, watching in complete abashment as he disappeared into the distance, had he seen her stick out her tounge? She shook her head dejectedly, there was no way in hell she could keep up with that pace, and he knew it all too well, he was a million times more powerful than she could ever dream of being. Something tickled her cheek and she reached up to rub it, her hand came away wet and she realised she was crying. A look of surprise came over her face as she felt more tears fall, helpless to stop the flood of emotion draining from her, she began a slow decent to the ground where she collapsed and wept uncontrollably into the soft soil of the new planet. The darkness enveloped her and she fell onto her side, pulling up handfulls of grass as she went on, her body quaked with desperate sobs. He was walking, cursing the world, the dog before him sniffed at the ground with the pure curiosity and innocent elatedness of a toddler and he had the sudden urge to kick it but he immediatly scolded himself for such an aweful thought. ::At least one of us enjoyes it here:: he thought darkly, fighting the small smirk tugging at his lips as the hound bounded in place and let out a gutteral bray. "What?" he asked, swallowing a chuckle, desperate to remain sollemn and brooding. He finally compromised with himself and followed, fixed with a seirious facial expression. He could barley follow the dark tail that bobbed through the deep brush of the feild and was out of breath by the time he came up on the hound. "What is it old man?" he asked, his voice raising in question and exiting the dog further as it jumped in place, growling and whinning it turned to face the road. He shook his head, "Lead the way..." he told the dog, it thankfully took off, streaking a few yards to the road, turning to wait for his master to trot up then running more until he stopped to sniff at a dark figure. He ran faster, interested now, as he saw the figure move, and faster yet as a broken scream echoed through the night. "Wait!" he called, nearing the shadow as it backed away from the dog. "Mutt! Come here!" he demanded but the dog only sat on it's haunches and continued to sniff at the girl, whom he could see more clearly now. He knelt down, taking the dogs collar and giving him a tug pushing him away from her. "Sorry," he ampled closer to her, half bent over as he held onto the dog, "he just likes to visit, he means no harm, are you okay?" She nodded slowly, not sure of what to do. He saw tears in her eyes and extended his hand, pulling her up as he stood. "What's wrong?"  
She sniffled and gazed up at him then shook her head in denial.  
"Um, do you speak?"  
"yes..." her voice was tight from crying and she swallowed painfully.   
"I'm Luke, you are...?"  
"I...I am....I'm called child," she winced, not quiet ready to explain.  
"Child huh?" he rocked back on his heels shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "That's... original..." he grinned, his smile was attractive, and he leaned his head back, shaking it slowly so that his black hair would fall from his brow. She smiled weakly and nodded her agreement, thankful for the strangers lack of questions. "Well," he tore his gaze from the stars and back to her shining face, "I think I will call you Isshi, if you don't mind..."  
"Isshi?... Why?"  
"Well, I don't speak much Japanese, but Isshi is "child" in Japanese," he looked at her side long and rocked on his feet again, "I think it's fitting,"  
"Isshi," she repeated, dusting her pants and watching him curiously.  
"Well... Isshi," he gave her a carefully questioning look and she smiled, "I think Mutt and I owe you a drink or something, for his bad manners,"  
"that would be much apprecieated," she swallowed experimentally and nodded, "Yes, i'm very thirsty,"  
"Well then, you may want to take my hand, this feild can be dangerous at night," she accepted his out sreatched hand and used her free hand to wipe her itching cheeks. They walked slowly throught the feild, careful with every step, Mutt running ahead and participating in such extream antics that they couldn't help but laugh like blithering idiots. By the time they reached his small house they had to depend on eachother for support as they tried desperatly to stp laughing. Without success, they entered the sleeping house anyways and were immedieatly greeted by an angry man holding a lantern up to them, "now what have you drug in here in the dead of night?" he growled, his voice tired and slow, yet gruff, it reminded her of Vegeta and held a certain amount of comfort. Comfort that soon subsided to raw anger at his reckless abandoment of her. Luke's hold on her hand tightened and he grinned despite his fathers mood, "This, father, is Isshi." he swong their hands a bit then dropped hers as he reached back to close the door behind them.  
"Isshi?" the man repeated.  
"Yes, her name is Isshi."  
  
hope you enjoyed. I think i'm on my way for now, I have a few idea's for future chapters.  
I'm trying to update kayakara but it wont let me.. so....I'll keep trying.  
BYE! R&R please! 


End file.
